Original, Peculiar, singular, Excepcional
by Estrella Blank
Summary: —¿Sabías que raro significa otras cosas? Se puede decir de otras maneras. Al escucharlo Rolf le miró de reojo, prestando atención


_Este fic participa en el reto "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Todo es propiedad de J. ._

::

* * *

::

—Abuelo… ¿Soy raro?

Newt levantó la vista hacia su nieto Rolf. El niño estaba sentado en la alfombra de su estudio jugando con Sorthy, el pequeño bowtruckle. Él dejó la pluma en el escritorio y se acercó a Rolf, sentándose en el sillón más cercano a su nieto.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, Rolf?

Su nieto hizo una pequeña mueca y se encogió de hombros, al parecer dudoso de responder la pregunta. Verlo le recordaba a sí mismo de joven. En más de una ocasión llegó a preguntarse lo mismo, por las burlas de su hermano mayor o los comentarios de otros niños a esa edad. Tal vez Rolf estaba pasando por un momento similar, pero Newt no permitiría que su querido nieto tuviera las mismas inseguridades que él.

—¿Sabías que raro significa otras cosas? Se puede decir de otras maneras.

Al escucharlo Rolf le miró de reojo, prestando atención, pero sin querer demostrarlo del todo.

—Como por ejemplo: original, peculiar, singular, excepcional… pero las personas tienen poca imaginación y siempre dicen lo mismo.

Su nieto no pudo evitar contener una leve sonrisa ante las muecas y gestos que su abuelo hacía con las manos. Sorthy estaba ahora sobre su cabello castaño, ambos prestando total atención.

—Entonces, si me dicen que soy raro ¿no es malo?

Newt le observó y le invitó a sentarse en sus piernas, de la misma manera que lo llegó a hacer con su hijo años atrás.

—No, jamas va a ser malo. Habrá personas que les gustes por ser diferente a los demás; ya ves, creo que tu abuela Tina se enamoró de mí precisamente por eso.

Le guiño un ojo mientras se lo decía como si de un secreto se tratara.

—¿Y si a otros no les gusta?

—Entonces es su problema. Quiero que tengas siempre esto en cuenta Rolf: Nunca cambies tu forma de ser por complacer a los demás. Quienes te vayan a querer, será por como eres y esas personas son las que valen la pena.

El pequeño escuchó con atención, con sus ojos fijos en los de su abuelo. Si su abuelo lo decía tenía que ser verdad, así que no debía preocuparse ahora que comenzaría sus estudios en Hogwarts.

—Esta bien abuelo, no dejaré de ser yo.

Newt revolvió sus cabellos viendo a Sorthy esconderse entre las ropas de su nieto haciéndole cosquillas, sería una buena compañía para él en esa nueva aventura.

—Una cosa si te puedo prometer, Rolf. Encontrarás a personas que serán tan únicas como tú a su manera, esas son las mejores amistades.

Rolf le sonrió antes de abrazarlo. Hablar con su abuelo siempre le hacía sentir mejor, tal vez era porque Newt Scamander era tan singular como él.

—Gracias, abuelo.

o~o

* * *

o~o

—Tenías razón, abuelo.

Newt desvió la mirada de la pista de baile, donde Arthur –su hijo– bailaba, o intentaba bailar, con su nueva nuera.

—¿En qué cosa si se puede saber?

Preguntó sonriéndo al hombre a su lado. Atrás había quedado ese niño que se sentaba en sus piernas para que le leyeran cuentos e historias maravillosas. No podía estar más orgulloso de su nieto, más aún al ver la felicidad en su mirada.

—En todo, pero sobre todo en ella.

Ambos dirigieron su vista a la pista, una vez más, dónde Luna Lovegood sonreía y bailaba con su padre de esa forma tan peculiar que ellos tenían. Era el día de su boda y todo parecía salido de un cuento de hadas y tomando en cuenta que vivían en el mundo mágico, ya era decir bastante.

—¿Ella es rara, Rolf?

Su nieto sonrió, negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de ver a su ahora esposa.

—Luna es original, peculiar, singular, excepcional.

—Al igual que nosotros ¿verdad?

Rolf asintió justo antes de que Luna se acercara y les tomara de las manos invitándolos a bailar.

—Sí, al igual que nosotros.

::

* * *

::

 _ **N/A: Bueno, realmente quería escribir algo sobre Newt porque es amor y se lo merece, al filo del peligro como siempre XD y sin betear una vez mas, así que pido piedad por los horrores que pudieran ver en el fic. No ha sido muy largo pero creo que no ha quedado tan mal, aunque con mas tiempo pudo haber quedad mejor... Gracias por leer y ojalá les haya gustado. Un abrazo y hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
